


Smooth as Silk, Soft as Satin

by CarysPendragon



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarysPendragon/pseuds/CarysPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look like an angel in white, and you posh people do love your expensive fabric.” Merlin teased lightly, coming to sit beside Arthur on the couch, reaching over to lift the babydoll out of the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth as Silk, Soft as Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Last Challenge! Number Seven - The Five Senses. I chose to be inspired by touch, though I did love the image in my head that came with this fic.

There was something about the smooth slide of satin over skin that Arthur adored. He’d grown up jealous of the comfortable dresses Morgana got to wear while he was stick with fabric that itched and felt too tight and confining.

 

So he stole one of those dresses from Morgana’s closet.

 

It had been a lovely light blue sundress, made of soft cotton. Arthur had been young enough that it hadn’t been too much of an awkward fit on him. He remembered standing in front of the mirror and twirling, just to see how it looked, how it felt, and ended up laughing joyfully at the peace and happiness such a simple act gave him.

 

He’d never told a soul. Not until Merlin.

 

Merlin who noticed his longing gaze at the women’s gowns when he had to buy a new suit. Merlin who saw him lovingly finger the soft pastel fabrics when Merlin supposedly dragged him to the sewing store he frequented, being a fashion student. Merlin who saw but never judged, never pushed.

 

He’d done something much better.

 

Arthur had had a late night at the university library, pouring over old texts about the history of the reformation in England. By the time he got back to the flat he and Merlin shared, he was shattered. That is, until he saw the carefully wrapped package on the couch with his name written on it.

 

Arthur had always been curious as well as impatient, and tore into it straight away. Merlin would have hidden it away if it was a birthday or Christmas present that had been bought early. As he ripped away the tissue paper, however, Arthur stilled.

 

“I made it myself.”

 

Arthur whipped his head around to see Merlin leaning against the doorframe, a gentle smile on his lips.

 

“W-What?”

 

“You look like an angel in white, and you posh people do love your expensive fabric.” Merlin teased lightly, coming to sit beside Arthur on the couch, reaching over to lift the babydoll out of the box. “You can wear it whenever you want, and I can make anything else you need.” His voice was soft as he placed the garment in Arthur’s hands.

 

Arthur looked down at it in wonder, unable to help stroking the smooth fabric, only just resisting bringing it up to his cheek.

 

“But why – “

“Because you like it.” Merlin interrupted, as if it was the easiest thing in the world, as if they were talking about what they wanted on their sandwiches. “And I love you.”

 

Arthur was speechless, staring at the babydoll in his hands – pure white with red stitching that made him smile. Before Merlin could say anything else or, god forbid, take it back, Arthur threw his arms around him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He could feel Merlin’s own smile as long fingers twined through his hair. “You’re welcome, love. Would you like to put it on now?”

 

Arthur nodded shyly, letting Merlin take the lead as the other man helped him to his feet. He didn’t object as Merlin started undressing him, moving as needed until he was bare before his lover.

 

“Raise your arms, baby.” Merlin murmured and Arthur obeyed, his eyes falling closed as he felt the satin slide over his skin. It was almost like standing under a waterfall, the fabric just this side of cold and gentle as it fell into place on his body.

 

Arthur smoothed his hands over the satin, his breath catching as it had when he was younger, twirling in front of the mirror in his sister’s dress. And now he had his own.

 

Merlin yelped as Arthur attached their lips together in a desperate kiss, pressing his lover back into the couch before straddling him. “Is this….is this okay?” Arthur asked softly, nervous despite his bold actions.

 

“More than okay.” Merlin assured him, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist and giving his bum a cheeky pinch through the satin, making Arthur gasp.

 

It didn’t take long until they had pressed themselves together, grinding on each other to bring them the release they both so desperately needed. There would be time for romance, for proper playing later. This was to take the edge off, for Arthur to show Merlin just how much he appreciated all he did for him.

 

Later, despite the drying come over it (“I’ll get it out in the wash tomorrow, Arthur.”), Arthur fell asleep with the soft silk of the babydoll resting against his cheek, curled into Merlin’s embrace.


End file.
